


Let Me Smile for You

by Lil_Gukkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Massage, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Gukkie/pseuds/Lil_Gukkie
Summary: I eventually ended up on my stomach on the bed, my shirt gone and my pants being undone."Don't let this go to your head," I warned.





	1. As Long as it Takes

It was the most wonderful thing, falling in love with such a beautiful man. And that he loved me unconditionally was even more mind blowing. I swear that I never expected such a wonderful kid to come looking for me every day.

It started out with me being my usual depressed self, drinking away my problems at a bar. He was there, apparently with a friend of his. The blonde kid was venting about something related to his ex and there that brunette beauty was, just being a good friend. 

It upset me. 

I looked away, letting out a small sigh as the two hugged. I took another sip of the mix I was given, having not cared to ask what was in it. I just wanted it strong.

And then I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned my head back, and that beauty decided to blind me with the brightest fucking smile I had ever seen. 

"What are you so happy about, brat?" I asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"That I got to lay eyes on such a beautiful man," he replied, and I couldn't help but scoff. I watched him take a seat, and he stole my glass from me, downing what would probably equal two shots of whatever shit he usually had. And the look on his face said the same. "What has you drowning yourself in this? It tastes horrible."

"Wasn't in the mood for a slow, depressing bottle of wine," I replied with a shrug. "You'll be drunk if you pull another stunt like that."

"Yeah, it's strong," he agreed with a little laugh. I felt a hand settle on mine, and as strange of a feeling as it was, I didn't pull away. "What's got you so down?"

I cracked a weak smile. "What doesn't? My life has been shitty from the start. And unlike your little blonde friend, I don't have someone to vent to. Never have."

"You have a complete stranger who won't judge you ready to listen," he said, his smile softening. I looked up from the way his hand settled so easily over mine, instead getting a glimpse of the most beautiful shades of blue and green I had ever seen in my life.

"You're too good."

"I have my secrets," he replied with a brighter grin. If that was even possible. 

"I don't want to ruin that pretty smile of yours," I tried, and he rolled his eyes. 

"That's really sweet of you. Trust me, I've had my fair share of a shitty life. But sometimes..I find that it's easier to smile for someone else than it is for yourself." A finger poked at my cheek. "You don't look like one who smiles often. Let me smile for you."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. It was weird. I hadn't felt that..truly amused..in quite a long time. "If that's your shitty excuse of a pick up line, I'm afraid you might need to try it somewhere else."

"Who said I was trying to pick you up?" he asked, and that mocking eyebrow raise was used on me. 

"I've never met a single person who sees some old guy drinking an extremely strong drink at a bar all alone and decides 'Huh, he looks like he needs a friend.' What are you wanting from me? A good night? I can supply that without all the fake smiles and kindness, and we can go our separate ways like most do."

"Wow, way to kill a mood," the brunette started. "First off, my name is Eren. So no, I don't want us to be complete strangers who have a one night stand. And second, you just met that person. You know, nice people do actually exist, even if you haven't been able to meet one." He laced out fingers together, and I looked down to our hands. "And third..I would like to see you more than just tonight. I meant what I said about you being beautiful."

I looked back up, and I swear I never thought I would be as speechless as I was in that moment. I muttered the only thing I could work past my lips. 

"Levi."

Eren didn't come home with me that night. He did call me a cab, though. Even paid it for me. It was a nice gesture. I didn't expect to see him at my door the next morning, though.

"What the hell do you want?"

The first words to leave my lips as I answered the door with a sickening migraine.

"Nice to see you too, Levi," I heard, not caring to see who it was. That voice was all too familiar, even after only hearing it once before in my life.

"Shit, Eren, I think someone stabbed me repeatedly through the skull. Why the hell are you here so early?"

"I got a call about some screaming. Someone thought you were being murdered, so I decided to come check on you." I scoffed, shutting the door as he walked in on his own accord.

"You're a sassy little shit, aren't you?"

"You need to buy better toothpaste. That is some foulness spilling from your mouth."

"Sorry. Sort of puked my guts out then had to answer the door before I got the chance to brush my teeth."

I felt a pair of gentle hands on my shoulders, not having registered him even ending up behind me. The way those firm palms rubbed across my back and shoulders so smoothly had me wondering why I hadn't met this kid sooner.

I eventually ended up on my stomach on the bed, my shirt gone and my pants being undone.

"Don't let this go to your head," I warned.

"You're hungover, Levi. I'm not that heartless." A warm lotion was spread onto my back by large hands, and I couldn't fight the small moans that fell from my lips as he worked out knots and cramps I hadn't been aware of. He worked my back, shoulders, legs, and even feet, as much as I protested that I hadn't showered. 

"Any..nn...other time, I would be pissed," I sighed, biting my lip as he finished my right foot. His hands gently moved up my legs, across my ass, and up my back before I felt a weight settle on my waist. 

"You have no idea how tempting you are," I heard, those hands still slowly rubbing at my shoulders, moving up to massage the back of my neck. I let out another small groan at the amazing feeling, and I felt his hand slip back down my back, his fingertips tracing lightly across my skin.

"Does giving massages turn you on, Eren?" I asked, raising my head to look at him over my shoulder. He had an adorable little blush settled across his cheeks.

"No...your moans do, though," he admitted, and I let out a small sigh, shaking my head. 

"Another time, kid. I have a nice shower if you need it."

"That's cold. You caused it."

"I didn't ask for a massage."

"You didn't tell me no." I laughed a little. That was definitely true. The weight disappeared from my back, and I flipped over, only to see him rubbing a little more lotion between his hands to warm it up. "Let me treat you well," he insisted, and I sighed, closing my eyes as I relaxed into the bed.

"Anyone else would find this creepy."

"And you don't?" His hands began to work on my chest. I smiled slightly.

"No, I do. But I've seen worse." He settled on my hips, and I cracked an eye open, curious of his intentions. 

"Will you tell me now, Levi?" he asked softly. I frowned, closing my eyes again. 

"I like seeing you smile. So no." 

"You can't see it if your eyes are closed." 

"You little shit."

"Levi!" I sighed again, opening my eyes to look at him. I was shocked to see tears blurring those beautiful eyes, and I sat up, cupping his face gently.

"Eren, why are you crying?" I asked softly, my brows furrowing in concern. He cracked a clearly broken smile. 

It hurt to see him like that.

"When you..went home last night...I had a shitty flashback of what I thought I had escaped." I waited for him to continue, gently stroking his cheek with my thumb. "My...m-my ex showed up last night." A little sob escaped his lips. "He wasn't happy with how things ended, but I told him I couldn't handle being with him anymore."

"Eren, what happened?"

"He..he cheated on me. With my best friend. And then beat up my friend for telling me about it. That's why Armin and I were at the bar last night." I felt my stomach drop. 

"That..blonde kid was Armin, hm?" Eren nodded. "What did your ex do last night?"

Eren started sobbing, and I carefully held him against me. It was a little awkward, given that he was taller than me and had to bend in a weird way to get his head on my shoulder. But we managed.

After a while, Eren seemed to settle down in his crying. I found myself gently rubbing his back as I waited to see if he would answer me.

"He raped me."

If I had ever been pissed before, it didn't compare to this. With those words combined with his broken voice and the wet tears still dripping down my shoulder and back, I felt like I could tear apart an entire building with my bare hands.

"Levi..d-don't do anything stupid." I shook my head, trying to settle down a little. He didn't need me pissed off right now. 

"Let me take care of you," I said softly, turning us around and laying him on his back. He followed my movements, and I laid next to him, beginning to unbutton his shirt as I met his eyes. He began to tear up again. "Eren."

"L-Levi..I c-can't-"

"I won't touch you. You tell me to stop, and we stop. I just want to see if he hurt you anywhere." He gave a small nod, and I continued to unbutton his shirt, slow and careful to make sure he was doing fine.

It took some time and some reassuring words, but we managed to get his flannel off. His torso was littered with bruises, and I felt enraged beyond comprehension. But I pulled myself together, not wanting to scare Eren any more.

I gently traced my fingers across his chest, testing the level of bruising and apologizing for any visible signs of pain Eren showed. He didn't seem to have any severe injuries, but I was worried about where I wanted to check next.

"Eren..can I check more?"

He closed his eyes tightly, laying his arm over his eyes. "I don't want to hate you Levi. Or make you hate me. But I don't..trust you..that much."

I sighed, and he flinched a little. "That's fine. At least let me call a friend. She is a doctor, and she has the paperwork to prove it. She has dealt with things like this before."

"I'm..I'm not hurt. It's fine."

"Eren, please." I reached up, gently caressing his cheek. He shook his head, and I frowned.

"I c-can't, Levi. Please just..just lay with me." I moved up the bed slowly, resting myself next to him and waiting for him to move closer.

"I'm right here for you. I'll wait as long as it takes."


	2. Someone Will...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're useless, Levi. Why do you keep trying? No one cares. No one wants you. You're just a burden to everyone. Too weak to take care of yourself, always begging for help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy child abuse in this chapter...please be careful if you are easily triggered! I don't want anyone thinking this is okay. It's just a heavy piece of the story.

_"No one will ever love you." I cried out in pain as I felt another slap to my ass, whimpering from the stinging sensation that rippled through my body._

_"D-Daddy..please..s-stop," I sobbed, my shoulder burning as he held my arms behind my back._

_"Begging won't work this time, Levi. You disobeyed your daddy."_

_I cried out more, feeling the most pain I've ever felt as a warm, wet sensation stung the insides of my body. I broke out into more sobs, unable to form any words as my mind went blank. I just cried into my pillow, waiting for the pain to go away._

_I eventually found myself staring at the wall across the room, sunlight barely visible through the window. I forced myself out of bed, fresh tears creating the same tracks that had dried however long ago. I walked to the bathroom and cleaned up, dressing myself before grabbing a backpack from beneath the bed. I pulled it on and walked over to the window, dropping the rope I had hidden behind my desk and sliding down it._

_I ran for as long a my legs could take me, my entire body aching when I stopped at my uncle's house. I always came here after a bad night, and he always comforted me._

_"You worthless piece of shit." I froze in the doorway, hearing my dad's voice behind me. "So this is where you sneak off to every morning? I wonder what your uncle thinks. He must find you disgusting. Weak. Worthless."_

_I shivered as the door opened, expecting to be swept up into a hug like I was every time I visited. Uncle Kenny always seemed to know why I was there. But the rope that pressed against my neck made me sick to my stomach._

_"What a useless whore. You can't even fight back." I broke down into sobs, gripping the rope around my neck and trying to pull it away. It only tightened, causing me to cry out as my fingers were trapped._

_"D-Daddy please," I begged, hoping he would at least get the rope away so I could breathe. I heard Uncle Kenny laugh, and my father pulled out a knife._

_"You're useless, Levi. Why do you keep trying? No one cares. No one wants you. You're just a burden to everyone. Too weak to take care of yourself, always begging for help."_

_I felt my breath escape my lungs as a searing pain tore through my left thigh. I had seen the knife coming, and I raised my leg to kick him away. But as I felt the blood starting to pour down my leg, I blacked out._

_I woke up later, blinking my eyes open slowly and letting out a groan from the pain in my hips, moving to rub them a little. My hands met resistance, and I looked up, seeing my wrists cuffed to the wall above me. I felt tears form yet again, and I bit my lip to suppress a whimper as I moved myself up the wall a little to stand on shaky legs._

_The door opened, and I saw both my uncle and father enter the room. "Finally decided to wake up? You missed the fun. But we could do it again so you get to experience it this time," Kenny said, and I trembled a bit in fear. I looked down, finally registering that I was indeed naked, and I finally understood why I was so sore._

_"You..you sick bastards. Why cuff me? Afraid a little whore like me is going to overpower you?" I asked, tired of playing nice when all it did was get me to this point. If they wanted me to fight back, then so be it._

_"Watch your mouth, bitch," my father warned._

_"Like hell I will, with all the shit you say."_

_"You fucking-"_

_"I think our bitch needs some training," Kenny interrupted, and he walked over to me. My head was tugged back with force, and I glared up at my uncle. He undid the restraints on my wrists, throwing me to the ground a moment later._

_I let them do as they wanted, looking for my escape the entire time. A broken window, glass on the floor, the ground visible...I could jump out the window after I handled everything._

_As exhausted as I was when they finished, they left the room and I got to work, barely managing to pull on my clothes before grabbing a jagged piece of glass from the floor. I snuck over to the door, suppressing a groan of pain from my reluctant muscles. I cracked it open a little, honestly surprised they didn't lock it, and slipped out to follow the sounds of voices. I listened outside their room until everything went silent, then I heard some creaking mattress springs. Once I heard some snoring, I slipped into the room and looked down at them as I stood up, walking as quietly as possible to my father's bed first. I watched his sleeping face for a few second before covering his mouth and cutting his throat quickly. I then waited for him to go still, turning to my uncle next. I walked over and decided to make him live with it rather than kill him off, stabbing him harshly in the leg and leaving the glass there as I walked out, listening to him scream in agony as I made my way out of the old building._

_"You will regret this, Levi!!!"_

_"No one will ever love you!"_

_Even as I ran away from my uncle's screams, their voices wouldn't leave my head. I stumbled to the ground when my knees gave out, and I let out a pained sob._

_"You're wrong," I cried, hitting the ground with a fist. "You're wrong!!! Someone...someone will.."_


	3. You need to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were up for a few hours around one in the morning, and yet you decide that you just have to shove me out of the bed at six. Not nice at all."

"Levi!!"

I shot up in the bed, panting as I felt my entire body shake. It took a moment to register the arms wrapped around my body, and it took every ounce of will lower in my body not to let out a small sob as I felt my chest tighten. 

"Levi, what happened?" a soft voice cooed, gentle touches soothing my anxiety slowly. I shook my head, willing myself to realize that it was Eren holding me, not one of those sick bastards. 

"F-Flashback," I whispered, keeping my eyes closed out of fear. Fear that I would open them and see that same old bedroom, or the wooden walls of the building that I killed my father in. 

"It's okay. You're here with me, Levi. I promise. Everything will be fine." I felt a bit of shifting on the bed, unable to control the small wince that shook my being. "Can you open your eyes for me?" Soft fingertips brushed away the tears on my cheeks, and I slid my hands up to hold his wrists. I forced my eyes open, seeing his beautiful ocean orbs and feeling everything drip away as relief flooded me. 

"E-Eren.."

"Shh, it's okay," he hushed, and I felt him continue to wipe my tears, watching as his eyes, so full of worry, wandered over me. I looked down after I was positive he wouldn't disappear on me, releasing his wrists and settling my hands on my legs. 

"You..you need to know," I eventually spoke, clearing my throat to continue. But that fear returned once more, only in a different way. I was scared..that my father's words might be true. That Eren wouldn't want me after hearing this. 

It had been about three weeks since Eren and I met, and after having talked him into letting Hanji check him for any sever injuries, he had been spending most of his nights with me. We never did anything, since I was trying to let him recover from that first night, but I was falling hard and fast for the beautiful brunette that poked his way into my life. 

Even though it had only been a few weeks, I couldn't imagine going back to the way it was without him by my side when I woke up each morning. 

"I won't force you to tell me, Levi. It's your choice." I felt strong arms wrap around me, and for once I realized just how much I missed being held like this. "Just know that I care. I'm going to be here for you whenever you're ready. I'll wait for you, just like you've waited for me." 

I never thought I would feel so broken and yet so whole at the same time. It was as if he had shattered me just to put me back together correctly. I couldn't deny that I was terrified of letting him get this close, but I didn't have the will to push him away. 

At least, until morning came. I guess I had ended up falling asleep while he held me, because when I woke up, I felt his arms still wrapped around me in a comforting hold. When I smelled his horrible morning breath, however, I forced my way out of his arms and sat up, pushing my hair back from my face. 

"Oi, Eren. Get your ass out of bed and fix your dog breath." I heard a long, drawn out growl from the brat, and I rolled my eyes as I slipped off the bed, stretching my arms over my head. 

"You're being really mean," Eren eventually said.

"What do you mean?"

"We were up for a few hours around one in the morning, and yet you decide that you just have to shove me out of the bed at six. Not nice at all."

"Fine, but don't blame me if you're hungry later because you missed breakfast."

"You're cooking?"

"Yes," I replied simply as I started for the bedroom door.

Eren burst past me mere seconds later, rambling something along the lines of "such a good housewife."

"Dammit, brush your teeth!" I called after him, but I couldn't help the small smile that tugged the corner of my lips up.

I walked into the kitchen as I heard Eren rush by again, hopefully to obey me, and I began to prep the stove and some bacon for an omelette. I cooked the meat until it was just slightly crispy, then set it aside to dry up a little more as I took out the eggs and beat about three. 

I made two bacon and cheese omelets, feeling a set of arms wrap around my waist as I plated the second one. "Smells good, honey."

"Cut the crap. I'm not your wife," I chided, lightly tapping his hand on my waist with the handle of my spatula.

"Ah, maybe one day," he replied, planting a kiss on my cheek. I froze for a moment, fighting back a blush as he slipped away. I shook my head, grabbing the plates and setting them on the table. 

"What do you want to drink?"

"Do you have any tea?"

I nodded, heading back to brew my usual morning tea. Once the pot was heating, I sat back down to eat my breakfast while it was still hot. I waited for Eren to take the first bite, watching in amusement as his face lit up with the first forkful.

"Levi?! Are you some secret chef or something? This is like..restaurant level!"

"I'd like to see a restaurant that has an omelette like mine."

"Confident?" Eren teased, and I smirked. 

"I have a secret ingredient."

"What is it?"

"A secret," I replied, raising an eyebrow. 

"Levi!"

"No."

"But why?"

"You'll have to figure it out for yourself," I said with a shrug. He would probably end up watching over my shoulder the next time, but I didn't mind. It would be fun.

"Challenge accepted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College classes start tomorrow for me! That means a busier schedule, but don't worry! I won't abandon these stories. They just might receive slower updates ^^


	4. I Will Wait an Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really would like to see it. Seeing the way your abs would tighten during a sit up, or watching the veins in your arms extrude a little when you lift a weight...or admiring how amazing you look in a pair of loose gym shorts, shirtless and sweaty.."
> 
> "I could show you shirtless and sweaty now if you want," I replied in a low tone, and his bright eyes darkened with a hint of lust.

"Fuck, E-Eren," I gasped, clenching my eyes shut as a shock of pain rushed down my spine. 

"Relax, Levi. It'll feel better soon."

I did my best, attempting to loosen up so it wouldn't hurt as much, but when he moved again, I had to bite my lip to keep quiet. 

"You're so sensitive," Eren teased, sliding his hands up and down my back in attempts to soothe my tight muscles. 

"I can't help it. You're the first person to touch me like this."

"You make it sound so dirty," Eren laughed, and I groaned as he pressed against that strong knot in my lower back. "And it's not like I haven't massaged you before."

"But I've never needed it this badly," I shot back, letting out a sigh as I felt a relieving release of pressure near the base of my spine. "I have spent many unfairly painful hours in that damn chair for Erwin."

"Maybe you should take a day off from working. Let your body rest and maybe get a little exercise in to keep in shape," Eren suggested, sliding off my back and allowing me to turn over. He then settled back down on my hips, rubbing some lotion between his hands to warm it before spreading it across my chest. I raised a brow, raising my legs up behind him to give him a little support. 

"And just what kind of exercise are you implying?" I teased, causing him to go red. He pinched a nipple, and I gasped in pain as he smirked triumphantly. _Cocky little brat._

"Pervert," he said softly, continuing to massage my chest with his strong hands. I couldn't help a little scoff.

"I'm not the one who gets turned on by massaging someone."

"It isn't the massage! I massage my sister too. That would be disgusting," he said with a roll of his beautiful eyes. "It's the fact that I have you moaning beneath me," he then added, and I swear the drop in his tone made my heart race. 

"You do unimaginable things to me," I groaned, covering my face as it had probably grown a little red in my embarrassment. He laughed again, and I let out a pleased sigh as he rubbed his hands down my stomach to massage my sore abs. 

"I don't see how you're so toned. I never see you work out."

"You aren't here 24/7 either," I replied, closing my eyes. "I work out when you're gone."

"Aww, but I want to see a sweaty Levi with bulging muscles!"

"Then stay a little longer. You might just get the opportunity," I replied, smirking slightly. I uncovered my eyes to look up at him, glad that he wasn't the only one able to cause a blush.

"I really would like to see it," he said softly, his hands slowing a little in their movements. His touches grew almost feather-light, and I gazed at him curiously. "Seeing the way your abs would tighten during a sit up, or watching the veins in your arms extrude a little when you lift a weight..." He was tracing each muscle with his words, and I drew my lower lip between my teeth as he trailed his one finger lower. "Or admiring how amazing you look in a pair of loose gym shorts, shirtless and sweaty.."

"I could show you shirtless and sweaty now if you want," I replied in a low tone, and his bright eyes darkened with a hint of lust. 

"I would like that," he replied, leaning down to capture my lips in a surprisingly soft kiss. He continued to tease me, only a little more boldly as he dominated the kiss with his tongue. I felt a little dizzy from the onslaught of new and pleasant sensations, from the way his lips fit so perfectly against mine to how his skilled fingers deftly unbuttoned my pants. 

Then my senses returned, and I pushed him back, letting out a small gasp as his lips separated from mine. "Levi?" he asked in confusion, and if it weren't for the hurt I could see in his expression, I probably would have fled right then. 

"I..I can't-" I started, clenching my fist as I let out a frustrated groan, hitting the mattress on my side. 

A gentle touch pulled my attention back to Eren, and I gazed up into his eyes as he stroked my cheek gently with his thumb. "It's okay. I told you I would wait."

"But I don't want to wait," I sighed, casting my gaze away. "I really like you, Eren. I just..I'm scared. And you don't even know why, which isn't fair to you either."

"I'm not going to-"

"You aren't forcing it out of me. I'm going to tell you." He nodded his head, and I cast my gaze back up at him, taking his free hand in my own. He laced our fingers together, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. 

And I slowly shared each piece of my past, from my father and uncle, to the people that found me on the street, to the many "lovers" that came and went throughout my life. I was proud of none of it, but he deserved to hear it all.

"Levi..I'm so sorry," he spoke, and I looked up to see him crying. "You aren't worthless. Don't ever believe that. Those were lies. Every single one."

I smiled sadly. "Kind of hard to believe when everyone has left. Hanji is the only one that's stuck by my side."

"And me," Eren stated. 

"That isn't something I can say yet." He gave me an exasperated expression. 

"Levi...I know it might be hard for you to trust me. Hell, I don't trust myself. But I swear, I will do everything in my power to stay by your side until you realize I won't leave you." He kissed my knuckles, and I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. "When you trust me, we can keep going. I'll wait an eternity if I have to."


	5. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Show me," I requested softly.
> 
> "Show you?"
> 
> "That I'm n-not worthless. That I can be loved."

It didn't take an eternity, which I'm sure pleased both of us. However, it did take some time to overcome the memories that had been refreshed by my nightmares. Eren stuck with me, coaxing me back to reality every time I would wake up in a panic. 

Surprisingly, the nightmares began to lessen.

I awoke in the middle of the night once more, however, and as I was sure Eren would eventually get tired of it and go back to sleep while I dealt with my issues, he was up by my side in seconds. His arms wrapped around me protectively, which I had grown to accept even in my panic, and he began to whisper sweet nothing's into my ear.

"Eren," I spoke softly once I had calmed down from my tears. He gave a little hum. "Show me," I requested softly.

"Show you?"

"That I'm n-not worthless. That I can be loved." I held tightly to his shirt, closing my eyes as I let the feeling of his warmth against my skin settle me further. 

I felt a soft kiss pressed to my head, followed by sweet, gentle words. "Anything for you, Levi." He started slow, cupping my cheeks and lifting my head. I kept my eyes closed as I felt his lips travel slowly from my forehead to my nose. A kiss to each eyelid had my cheeks heating up, and he kissed each of those as well. He then found my lips, and I couldn't help but melt as we kissed so meaningfully. 

Both of us shared similar experiences in love, although his was much more recent than mine. And yet, he was being so gentle and kind to me, as if it had happened just moments ago. I couldn't help the silent tears that freshly fell, surprisingly warm across my already heated cheeks. 

"Are you okay?" he asked after pulling away from our kiss, his tone a soft whisper. I nodded once, opening my eyes to meet his beautiful green and allowing the sight to calm me further. He smiled softly, leaning in and kissing over my cheeks again until the tears were no longer flowing. "I want to keep going, but please tell me if I need to slow down." Again I nodded, not trusting my voice at this point. I wanted to keep going too.

Eren pressed another slow kiss to my lips, one of his hands slipping from my chin to my hair. I felt his fingers thread through my slightly longer undercut, pulling me a little closer as something warm and wet brushed across my lower lip. I gave him entrance after a moment, my fingers loosening on his shirt until my hands rested calmly on the soft fabric. My eyes fell shut once more as he coaxed my tongue into a slow dance, the hand that wasn't tangled in my hair slowly sliding down my neck to my chest. 

I let out a pleased sigh as he slid his hand further down, our lips disconnecting as he trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck. A soft yet audible gasp left my lips as he found a more sensitive spot, gently sucking on the skin and lighting my body with pleasing shocks of excitement. Every touch from his large, warm hands had me melting like putty, especially as soon as his hand slipped beneath my shirt to trace along my stomach. "E-Eren.."

He paused, pressing one more kiss to the surely darkening spot on my neck before he pulled back to meet my gaze. "You're so perfect, Levi. So beautiful," he whispered to me, only reminding me of just how dark my cheeks must have been at this point. "What do you need from me?"

I looked down, shaking my head. "This is pathetic."

"No, it isn't."

"I should be the one comforting you. It's been years since those things happened to me."

"Levi, you have been comforting me. Every night since the first time we met, you've been here for me." I looked back up at him, reaching up and cupping his cheek. He turned and pressed a kiss to my palm before leaning into the touch. "You've helped me realize that it's only Jean's fault that happened, and as long as I'm with you, I have nothing to be afraid of."

I swear, every time he smiled, I thought I could die peacefully. 

"I want you to feel the same way with me. I'll do whatever it takes to make you comfortable," he continued, and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You make me feel like shit for being uncomfortable," I replied, stroking his cheek, "because you've been nothing but perfect to me."

"Too good to be true?" he asked softly. That seemed to fit perfectly.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll let you figure out what the truth is at whatever pace you want. But for now, you can forget everything and just focus on me, okay?"

I sighed softly before pulling him closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Show me how perfect I already know you are for me," I spoke against his lips, gaining a small, relaxing laugh from his lips. 

After more gentle kisses and caresses, things began to heat up. He lifted my shirt over my head, slowly running his fingers across my pale skin as he searched for sensitive spots. He teased my nipples a bit with his fingertips, his lips moving to my neck again and slowly trailing to my collarbone. He left a dark mark on the right side, continuing his teasing kisses until my right nipple was shocked by a sudden warmth and wetness. I let out a soft groan, earning another, slightly deeper chuckle from the younger man above me. 

Eren teased all across my chest, leaving the occasional mark here and there as he moved down my torso. I watched him through half-lidded eyes, amazed by how skilled he was as well as how natural and warm this felt. I usually let myself go numb during things like this, but now I was aching for every touch, every tease that Eren would give me. 

He slipped my boxers down, given that I only wore them to prevent an uncomfortable situation if I slept nude with the younger male before this moment. He gave my length one long, slow stroke, causing my back to arch off the bed from the long-anticipated touch. "F-Fuck," I gasped, closing my eyes once more. 

"Is this okay?" he asked, once again reminding me just who was touching me so tenderly. 

"More than okay," I whispered, feeling him stroke once more. "Fucking wonderful," I clarified, drawing my lower lip between my teeth as I looked down at his hand. His eyes met mine as he lowered his head, and I couldn't help the slight shock that showed on my face as his lips met the tip of my arousal. 

"Has anyone ever blowed you?" 

"N-No," I replied, cursing myself for lack of control over my voice. 

"Well you can't say that anymore." He leaned down and took the tip between his lips, sucking gently on it as his tongue traced the underside. I let out a moan from the sensitive yet wonderful sensation, my eyes falling to a narrowed state once again as he continued his ministrations. 

My hand eventually fell to his head, and I gently gripped his short hair, aiding his speed with his bobbing actions. My breaths grew shorter the longer he went, and I could feel my stomach tightening in a strange way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed a few typos..if you guys see some, please let me know and I will fix them!
> 
> Also yes  
> I left you on a cliffie because I wanted to *sticks out tongue*


	6. Finally Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You might have to coach me a little...but let me please you too."

Then Eren stopped, and I groaned as he pulled off. He grinned at me, crawling up my body and pressing his thigh to my erection. I jumped, grinding against him and shamelessly moaning as I met his gaze. "Can I ride you?" he asked, yet again surprising me. 

"How embarrassingly forward can you be," I sighed, covering my face. He laughed, causing me to smile a little. I helped him remove his shirt as he undid his pants, and I didn't even hesitate to run my fingers across the taut skin there. He was nicely toned and wonderfully tanned, something I had definitely noticed before but finally had the chance to treasure. "You're so beautiful."

"And you're so precious," he replied in a soft voice, smiling as he pressed a small kiss to my lips. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew how cheesy he could be, that would have made me laugh. But no, those simple words made my heart race. 

As Eren scooted up to position himself atop me, I couldn't help but let my hands wander. This was the first time someone was presenting themselves to me with no intentions but to please and comfort me, and I was ready to take in every ounce of it. I slid my hands up his toned yet slightly thin thighs, appreciating the little teasing flex he gave of the muscles there. I felt up his hips to his stomach, tracing the thin dividing lines of his abs that could easily show more if he were to try for them, and up to his smooth, muscled chest, where I gave a pinch of the nipple to get back at him from that massage a while back. He chuckled, that pleasant sound lighting my cheeks aflame as I smiled appreciatively of the gift I was lucky to receive. 

Eren lined himself up before slowly sinking down onto my arousal, causing me to close my eyes tightly. This was a sensation I had never felt before in my life. I was always taken from behind. Never once had my pleasure been important, let alone in this manner. "A-Ahn...Eren," I groaned, my hands gripping his hips once more as my eyes closed from the onslaught of wonderful sensations. 

"F-Fuck, Levi," he groaned. "You're a lot thicker than I thought." 

"Wait," I said, suddenly remembering something important. "Did you not prepare yourself?"

"I wanted you too badly..." he replied. 

"B-But Eren," I replied. I knew how bad it would hurt to be taken dry. Hell, I had only learned of lubrication during those few moments with one night stands, during the few that someone actually cared enough to make it hurt less. 

"It's-ah..it's okay," he said, wiggling his hips a little, only for me to sink in a little further. Both of us let out a groan, though he sounded more pained than I did. 

I ran my hands down his arms, moving them to wrap around my neck. I then began to place kisses along his neck and torso, searching for any sensitive area that might take his mind off of the discomfort I was sure he was feeling. "Ah, Levi," he moaned, and I gave that spot on his neck much more attention as one of my hands began to tease one of his nipples. 

The uncomfortable tightness around my length began to loosen, and I gave a curious roll of my hips. He drew in a shaky breath, but he remained loose enough for me to move. I pressed a kiss to his lips, gladly joining in a little battle for dominance as he began to roll his hips against mine. I felt his erection rub against my stomach with each forward movement of his hips, and after a bit more teasing touching, I slid one hand town his torso to wrap around the solid member presented to me. 

Between his rocking and my pumping, he began to speed up his movements. The level of pleasure I was feeling inside of him made it hard for me to stay sitting up, and I soon returned to resting on my back as he placed his hands on my stomach for support, riding me quickly and strongly. The sounds that filled the room mixed with the heat our actions were producing only added to the pleasant sensations I could feel from my lower stomach and hips, and Eren was beginning to lose energy in this position. 

Once I noticed his pace beginning to drop, I moved to sit up, pulling him close to my chest before flipping our positions over. He now rested on his back beneath me, arms laying above his head as he stared at me in slight shock. "You might have to coach me a little...but let me please you too," I spoke, beginning to roll my hips into him at a similar pace as before. 

Eren's back arched off the bed when I changed angles a little, and I raised a brow, thrusting in the same direction again. The same response, accompanied by a groan and a shaky breath. "F-Fuck...harder, Levi," he spoke, his voice so rough and gravelly that I almost felt weak. I began to thrust harder into him, even picking up one of his legs and resting it over my shoulder to use as an extra support and grip. Wordless moans began to spill from his lips, the occasional "harder" or "faster" barely managing to be audible. I complied nonetheless, to the best of my abilities. 

I wrapped my free hand around his shaft, beginning to pump it at the same pace as my thrusts, and Eren's pleasant cry filled my ears, driving me mad with pleasure and want for this beautiful brunette beneath me. 

It didn't take much more to drive him over the edge, a strong orgasm spilling out onto his chest and my hand. The way he tightens around me, along with his moans and soft cries of my name, drove me over soon after, and I barely managed to slip out before coming across his torso. I had to hold myself up for a moment so that I wouldn't fall in the mess. Once I felt stable enough to move, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. I then moved off the bed, walking slightly shakily to the bathroom and wetting a cloth with some warm water. I returned to the bedroom and began to wipe Eren down, cleaning off his chest and stomach before gently wiping at his softened member. He gave a soft moan as I cleaned him up, but I could tell he was almost asleep. I tossed the dirtied rag into the waste before slipping into the bed next to him, feeling the younger male slide up against me and wrap his arms around me. 

For the first time since I met him, I slept peacefully in the embrace of someone who finally showed me how much I was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!!!! T^T   
> I am so sorry for not updating! College was so much more stressful than I first expected, and I barely managed to actually succeed this semester. But I have learned how to handle my schedule better!
> 
> I can't promise updates regularly, but I will do my best to get chapters up as soon a possible. Thanks for your patience!


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Still a lot to get used to, hm?" he asked. 
> 
> "A little," I admitted. 
> 
> "Well, that's okay. I'll just keep smiling for you until you find your own joy."

I awoke to the smell of bacon, something I wasn't used to. I groaned and stretched before sitting up in bed and cleaning the crust of sleep from my eyelids. I looked to the door to see Eren holding a plate of breakfast, a small smile on his lips. 

"Good morning, Levi," he said, walking in and setting the plate on the bedside table next to me. Eren then turned to me, leaning down and pressing a fleeting kiss to my lips. I couldn't help but smile slightly. I grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave, pulling him onto my lap. His laugh lit the room, and I couldn't help but hold him close. "The eggs are going to burn," he half-whined, wiggling in my grip. I pressed a kiss to his neck, resting my chin on his shoulder. 

"They'll burn quicker if you go back."

"Nice try, but not smooth enough," Eren teased, wiggling his hips on my lap. I rolled my eyes, letting him get up and leave the room with a promise to be back. I then looked to the delicious breakfast he made, and couldn't help but feel a little lost without him in the room. 

I wasn't helpless, it was just…no one had shown me that level of attention. It felt a little too good to be real. 

"You didn't have to wait. But thanks." Once he was back, I smiled, sliding to sit comfortably in the bed as he slipped under the blanket with me. We started eating together. 

"Did you know that you're the first to make me breakfast?"

"Really?" Eren asked, raising a surprised brow. "You're a wonder in bed…I'm surprised no one decided to try and repay you for it." He grinned, amusing me a bit. His expression softened, and he set his finished plate aside, reaching over to stroke my cheek. I met his warm gaze, and he pressed a kiss to my lips. "I wish I could have been your first for everything."

"So do I," I spoke softly, my hand resting over his. I closed my eyes, leaning into the touch with a small sigh.

"Still a lot to get used to, hm?" he asked. 

"A little," I admitted. 

"Well, that's okay. I'll just keep smiling for you until you find your own joy," he said, and I opened my eyes to see his bright smile. It was almost blinding.

"Shower?" I suggested, moving off the bed and gathering the dirty dishes. Eren nodded his agreement. "Warm it up. I'll join you after I put these in the kitchen."

Eren smiled, hopping off the bed and almost skipping into the bathroom. Well, based on his energy at least. He seemed to be having a bit of a difficult time moving around on his own. I shook my head with a small smile, dropping the dishes into the sink when I reached the kitchen. 

I returned to the bedroom after grabbing two fresh towels, setting them on the bathroom sink before pulling open the shower door to sneak in behind Eren. He was humming a lovely melody, and I grabbed the bottle of soap to help him wash his back. He jumped when my hands made contact with his skin, probably not having heard me enter in the first place. 

"Don't stop. I love your voice." Eren chuckled, but soon began humming again. I continued to wash his back, careful not to aggravate any sore areas any more than necessary. Eren turned around to rinse his shampoo from his hair, and I gladly took over washing his front for him. 

Eren switched us around to let me get a bit of the hot water across my skin and hair, and he decided to wash my locks for me instead. "I never realized just how short you were," he teased. 

"Really? I never noticed that I have to look up to meet someone's gaze," I responded, rolling my eyes. Eren merely laughed, and I made myself busy washing my body off. I was quite excited that Eren was going to smell like my soap and shampoo. It made me feel as though he really planned to stay longer than anyone else. 

Eren and I continued our peaceful routine until I went back to work, Erwin having given me a week off to recover after Eren convinced me to ask. The brunette sent me off with a guarantee to meet for lunch, and a kiss to the cheek. 

Even Erwin seemed to see that something was different, and Hanji was drowning me in questions. "It's nothing, Hanji," I retorted. 

"You…you used my name! Erwin!!! Levi used my real name!!!" She ran off, bumbling about the news. I couldn't help a small laugh, and I worked with ease throughout the day, occasionally seeing a text from the source of my better mood. He was always ready to reassure me that he was real, whether I needed it or not. It was beyond pleasant. 

Weeks went by, and those weeks turned into months. Eren and I had grown even closer, sharing funny stories of childhood. Mine mostly consisted of Hanji's stupidity, occasionally slipping into the few fun times I had with my uncle before the incident. Everything seemed to be coming along, and I could honestly say that I was getting used to Eren's affection. Even when I felt like I wasn't showing him enough, he would always reassure me that I have him plenty. I was falling so quickly that it was terrifying.

There is always a calm before a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update…don't worry! Chapters following will be back to normal ^^
> 
> Update to note: so I went back and do a word count (because I have a small problem with inconsistent lengths in my own stories ^^") and realized this one was literally about half the length of most of the others. Like really. The second shortest chapter has 991 words, and this one is like 566 or something like that. 
> 
> I'm going to redo this chapter. Don't worry, it'll still be fluffy ^^ just maybe a little more so hehe
> 
> Final note update: chapter updated! 930 words. Not the best, but I'm much happier with this length haha


	8. A Valentine's Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You have a_ boyfriend _? Levi, is this why you've been so happy?"_
> 
> "No, Erwin, I found myself a fuck toy. Yes, it's why I'm happy."
> 
>  _"Well shit,"_ I heard from the other end of the receiver, making me grin.

I walked into my house after a long day of work, finding a note on the counter written in neat handwriting. 

_'Happy Valentine's Day, Levi. I know we haven't really named our relationship, but you are very important to me. I will be in late tonight, but I have a wonderful gift planned for you, so you'll just have to wait._

_Love~  
Eren'_

I shook my head, still a bit unused to things like this. The Valentine's party that Hanji had thrown was hard enough every year, but I was finally looking forward to the rest of the holiday. 

I took a picture of the card to send to Hanji, and then to Erwin since I knew that crazy woman would eventually share it. Both of them immediately tried to call me, and I rolled my eyes. I decided to answer Erwin first, already having dealt with too many of Hanji's relentless questions in one day. 

_"You have a_ boyfriend _? Levi, is this why you've been so happy?"_

"No, Erwin, I found myself a fuck toy. Yes, it's why I'm happy."

 _"Well shit,"_ I heard from the other end of the receiver, making me grin. It was fun to get Erwin's classy façade to slip. _"Eren? Where did you find him?"_

"At the bar. He was there with a friend, and he even got me a cab home that night. He showed up the next morning and helped me over my hangover, and we've been together since. But I haven't really asked him the question." I sat down on the couch, staring at the card with a small smile on my lips.

_"You better act soon. Especially since he thinks you're special enough for a Valentine's gift when you're not even together."_

"I know, Erwin. I know." And a small conversation ensued, mostly about how jealous Erwin was that I got myself a Valentine without even trying. I ended the call in a decently pleasant mood, only to have my phone ring again.

"Hanji, you better not rant."

 _"How much does he know?"_ was the first question out of her mouth. I frowned. 

"Most of it. Is this really important?"

_"Levi, you barely know this kid."_

"The last thing I need from you is to set up doubt in an already shaky relationship. I'm hanging up."

_"I'm just saying that I'll kick his ass if he does something stupid. Nothing against you two being cute together."_

"You haven't even seen him."

_"And I better get to now that I know you two are together._

"Like hell I plan to introduce him to you."

 _"Ouch,_ Hanji joked, to which Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Bye, Hanji."

I set my phone down after hanging up, standing to go fetch myself a glass of water. I froze on the way when I heard the door slam, my brows furrowing as I looked to it in confusion. I walked over, opening it and seeing a box of chocolates discarded on the ground not too far away.

"What the hell," I started, bending down to pick them up. I saw my name written along the front and immediately understood. 

My head snapped up as I searched for any sign of Eren or where he could have gone. I started off after the boy, seeing two other things strewn on the ground heading down the street: a bouquet as well as a small card. I pocketed the card and rushed to my car, setting the roses in the back seat to keep them safe, along with the chocolates. I then took my car, starting to search across the town for the boy. 

My search, that lasted well into the night, ended with me seated at the bar where we met, drowning myself in the exact same drink I had been when I met Eren. 

"So I'm just a fuck toy, hm?"

The voice made me jump, and I spun around, seeing Eren standing before me, arms crossed and eyes red. His harsh gaze almost immediately softened, but I knew he was upset still. It was probably due to how wasted I was and how red my own eyes were. 

"I thought you would be home late."

"That excuses what you said?"

"Shit," I said, closing my eyes as I massaged my brows with my fingers. "That wasn't what I meant, Eren."

"No, Erwin. I've found myself a fuck toy. Yes, it's why I'm happy. Or better yet, like hell I plan to introduce him to you." He raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"You heard half of the conversation. I'm a sarcastic person."

"I got off early, you know. I took on an extra job to earn enough money for a Valentine's gift for you because I thought you were worth the stress of work." 

I pulled out the card, pointing to the box of chocolates that had fallen open on the ground that was now sitting on the bar next to me. "The roses are in my car."

"That doesn't change what you said."

"I was telling my friends about you for the firs time. Erwin asked if you were the reason I was so happy at work. I was a sarcastic ass that joked about you being a fuck toy to prove how stupid his question was. And Hanji is batshit crazy, so of course I don't want you to meet her." I sighed, looking to the glass in front of me. "When I saw my name on the box, I knew you'd heard. And misunderstood me. So I haven't stopped looking for you until I got here. Didn't think you wanted to see me anymore."

"Armin couldn't believe you would do something so rude, so he told me to come find you. When I saw that you left your apartment unlocked - which was stupid, by the way - I knew you would be here."

"My apartment was the last thing on my mind," I clarified, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. The bartender was kind enough to have left them alone. Levi wasn't too happy; his glass had run empty.

"Levi, look at me."

I did as he asked, and as soon as our eyes met we both broke. Shattered into a million pieces. I gathered him into my arms, despite the fact that I was seated on a barstool, and he wrapped his arms around my neck as he buried his face into my shoulder. I closed my eyes, holding him close as I savored what could easily be our last moment together. 

"You're a fucking idiot." I laughed bitterly, feeling a little dizzy from the amount of alcohol I had taken in. "But so am I. I just…got so used to feeling like said fuck toy that I just assumed you meant it."

"I would never mean that. You're too special, too important to me."

"Shit, Levi, you're such a sap. I can't even be mad at you anymore." Those words lifted a weight off my shoulders, and I pulled away a bit to gently wipe Eren's cheeks dry. He laughed a little, sniffling in - what shouldn't have been - a cute way, dropping his gaze. 

"I'm sorry for making you feel like this on Valentine's day, let alone any day at all." I pulled him down for a small kiss, which I was glad to notice he returned. "Please, spend the night with me. Let me make it up to you."

"Levi, you're drunk. You can't make a thing up to me like this."

"Don't test me, Jaeger," I warned half-heartedly. "When it comes to you, I would do anything."

"Levi!"

I grinned, earning a light slap on my shoulder as punishment for my sappiness. 

"Let's just get you home."

"I want you to spend the night."

"And I will, but only if you get your sorry ass out of this chair."

"I will, if you get your fine ass out of my lap. But I'm not complaining either way," I replied, only to earn another slap to the shoulder.


End file.
